Blaze Spear
Blaze Spear is an alien that first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times, on Earth-68. His DNA base is Blaze the Cat, though in this story, she isn't a cat. Appearance Blaze Spear is a humanoid cat with light purple fur. He wears a green jacket, with a black jumpsuit with green stripes. He has running shoes and gloves on. He has a green gem on his forehead, green eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. When used by Looney John, his fur is more brown than purple. Powers and Abilities Blaze Spear has the power of pyrokinesis, able to produce fire from his body. He also has pyro immunity, and lava immunity. He has enhanced speed, reflexes, agility, durability and strength. By raising his arms above his head, he can spin his body, spiralling like a drill, which he can also light on fire. Weaknesses Blaze Spear cannot project fire, but can only envelop his body in the flames. This weakness has been eliminated in John Smith 10: Spacewalker, as he can now project fire with the assistance of mana. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Devil Doom (first appearance) *The Flames of Disaster (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chaos Reign) *His World Part 2 *Black Knight *Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) Spacewalker *Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (by clone 1) *Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 2) *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 Kingdom Hearts * Twilight Town (first re-appearance) *Replica Program *Beauty and the Beast Omniverse *The Eggman Cometh (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Atlantis Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This Blaze Spear is used by Kingdom Hearts characters. John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Kairi (episode) * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Look into the Past * Frozen Heart By Axel * End of the World Part 3 * Lost (John Smith 10) * World that Never Was Omniverse By Kairi * Gathering of the Princesses Samurai Tales By Kairi * No Strings on Me Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Blaze Spear is the summon from the Red Huge Materia. Appearances Summoned by Kevin *Liftoff Summoned by Kai *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) *Through the Tunnels Summoned by Dr. Animo *Monster (JSXFF) Dimension 30 This is the version of Blaze Spear that appears in Dimension 30. He has no set series. By Looney John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * It's a Looney World Part 2 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Blaze Spear is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Kairi * Love is Strange * Hunt for the Looney * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones Blaze Man (John 23: Megaman) Blaze Man is the version of Blaze Spear that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He wears the blue Proto-Tech armor, and has the Mega Buster for a left hand. He can shoot fire vortexes from the Mega Buster. Appearances * Master of Chaos Trivia *Due to the species' nature and creation, Blaze Spear is one of only two pyrofelines, the other being his DNA base. *This is the first added fire alien to John Smith 10 that isn't canon. *Blaze Spear refers to his spiraling ability to fly at the opponent, as flying like a spear. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 15:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:John 23: Megaman